SiMoN sAyS
by sweet122
Summary: trailer inside please reveiw and let me know if i should write this story xoxo lotza luv rated m for sc
1. trailer

**Troy and Chad are rich.**

_"tell my maid to come clean this up"_

**There brothers through marriage...**

_"you may now kiss the bride"_

**...but troy hates chads guts**

_"he is not my brother!!"_

**Chad gets a new maid...**

_"hi I'm Gabriella Montez"_

**...and troy hates her too.**

**why ? because she refuses to lift a finger for him**

_"I've said it a thousand times i will not clean your room, wash  
your closthes nor touch a thing for you. i do not work for you i  
work for your brother"_

**but what they all dont understand is that he has a secrert...  
that he's not quiet ready to share. and she has one too she  
just does'nt know it yet**

SIMON SAYS :

zac as troy

corbin as chad

vanessa as gabriella

monque as taylor


	2. i dont work for you

_**an/ i hope you all like this first chapter and remember i own nothing or anyone.**_

_**Simon says**_

_Troy stood up at the alter uncomfortable. the tux he had on was itchy and he was hot. he look at his father standing before Margret danforth soon to be Margret Bolton in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_"you may now kiss the bride". the priest said. he glared at them how could they be so happy when he was miserable. "hey" some one said._

_Troy looked over to where the voice was coming from. he glared even more as he saw chad. "i guess where officially brothers huh ?." chad asked oblivious to the fact that his "brother" wanted nothing to do with him. Troy smiled to family members before turning to chad and replying in a tone that definitely made it clear he was not want around. _

_"we are not brothers, we will never be brothers , i look nothing like you , nor you to me. I'm upper class , your working class. you are not my brother. i hope i made myself clear." Troy walked away leave a stunned look on his face._

_end of flash back_

Troy shuddered from that memory. even now he still feels the way he did that day. he placed the picture of them at the wedding faced down.

"dad I'm going to play some basketball out on the court OK " he said to his dad who was reading a newspaper. jack looked up from his paper. "I'll be out there in a bit oh and if you see chad call him for me please" he said looking down at his paper again.

Troy nodded completely ignoring his fathers wishes. Troy stepped out on to the court. he saw that chad was out there. he clinched his jaw and then released it. _"I'm fine i wont talk to him he wont talk to me" _he thought.

back inside the door bell had rung. Gabriella stood at the front door so anxious to finally meet the Bolton's. she remembered the conversation that her mother and her had that previous night before.

_"mom please i just want to help out with the bills and stuff. besides it would give me some spending money as well." Gabriella pleaded with her mom._

_her mom sighed "fine but if it doesn't work out, you quit . do you understand me" Gabriella hugged her mom and ran up stair to call back Mrs.Bolton and let her know that she would take the job. _

_end of flashback_

a man opened the door. she presumed it was the butler. "good day ma'am" he said "how may i be of assistance". she smile. "hi I'm Gabriella montez. I'm here for a job". she held out her hand but pulled it back once she saw that his facial expression was one of confusion.

"please follow me " he guided her to the kitchen were ms. Bolton was having a coffee. the butler clear his throat. "madam the young lady you told me about." she immediately stood up from her seat.

"gabriella very good to meet you" she held out her hand which gabriella shook. "nice to meet you too." she said. her voice was shy and timid.

"please have a seat". she said. "now here are some of the rules. if you wont be showing up to work call me and let me know. and if we have a party or a small gathering of Friends you do not work at all. you will come and enjoy your self." Gabriella nodded as she continued.

"every Saturday my boys go golfing you will accompany them in case they need any thing. now i have two sons. they each have there personal maid you will be working for chad. my other sons name is Troy and his maid's name is Taylor. you will start now. if you need help finding something just ask some one OK. any questions ?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"good my son is on the basketball court out side." she said before taking a sip of coffee. when she saw that Gabriella had not moved she gave her a questionable look.

"where is that exactly? " Gabriella asked and Margret smiled "it's just through the living room and through those doors." Gabriella nodded and left.

Gabriella exited the house to the basket ball court. she saw two teens and an older guy. the older guy looked old enough to be her father. so she was only guessing that he was the dad. one of the boys had sandy brown hair with blue eyes. and one had this crazy Afro which she thought was cute and kind of funny and she couldn't help but laugh.

but her laughter got the attention of all three guys. she immediately stopped laughing. they all advanced her in a kind of slow walk, sorta like bay watch. "can i help you " the man asked. he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. but she just figured that his oldness was kicking in.

"I'm Gabriella montez and I'm looking for chad." she said finding her voice. chad smirked a bit. "hey Troy it's your baby mama" he said before cracking up. when Gabriella said nothing he stopped. "your not his baby mama are you. cause if so man i cant help you."

jack just look at her his facial expression not changing. "what would you like with my son ?" he said. he siad as though he wanted to kill her.

"i'm his new maid." when she said this jacks expression changed a bit. he nodded and went inside. now she was just let with the two boys. "so if your Troy" she said pointing to the sandy haired boy then your chad she said pointing to chad . chad nodded

"would you like any thing mr. bolton." she said. "yeah get me an orange soda" Troy said .

"she was talking to me." chad said. "gabriella, right ? my last name is danforth. i was only married into th is family i did'nt take there last name." she nodded "sorry mr. danforth would you like any thing. " he shook his head no.

"well i want something" Troy said as if he mattered more than anything. "now go get me an orange soda" he demanded. but she did'nt move. "well get to it" he said obviously annoyed.

"i'm sorry mr. bolton but i will not get you an orange soda"

"why"

"because i do not work for you"

**an/ well there it is the first chapter hoped you liked it and please review. xoxo redluv**


	3. pissed off gabi an late nights with jack

**here is chapter 2 my ninjas enjoy**

**Simon says **

it had only been three hours since Gabriella got there and she was already annoyed. not with chad though, cause chad was a sweet heart. it was troy that she had a problem with. it seems as though when she had refused to do anything for him is when he became spiteful.

Gabriella's job was simple, tend to the needs of chad. so when she cleaned his room even when he asked her not to, troy would purposely drop some thing or 'accidently' throw things around chads room knowing that she would have to clean it. he would stand there and watch as she cleaned it. occasionally look over her features. he thought that she was the cutest when she was mad. but he always shook the thought.

he smirked as she pick up the last of chads clothing. chad was out at the movies with one of his friends and would not be back for a while which ment troy could cause as much choas as possible.

once she dumped chads' clothes into his hamper she stood up straight and glared in his direction. "your mother said that you have a maid of your own so where the fuck is she. " Gabriella said frustrated

troy shook his head with disapproval. " hey no cursing at your boss" he said crossing his arms over his chest. " Mr.Bolton i do not work for you" she said in the sweetest way possible. "i work for your brother." she said

this made him so angry. " HE IS NOT MY BROTHER" he yelled towards her "he will never be my brother, do you understand." she mearly shook her head no. before exiting chad room.

-

-

-

at the end of her shift , Gabriella walked home. it was almost ten and rain had began to fall. so when she reached home she was soaked. "mom" she called but didn't get a response. "mom " she called again.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and saw a note hanging on to the fridge.

_gabs,  
got a new job that has me working into the morning be good  
dinner is in the micro wave.  
-mom_

Gabriella sighed before heading to her room she was too tired to eat.

* * *

meanwhile at the Bolton residents, chad sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table watching WWE smack-down. troy walked into the room and turned off the t.v. "hey i was watching that" chad said grabbing the remote.

"where's my father" troy asked not caring that chad said something. "how the hell should i know. he said he's going somewhere blah blah blah." chad said turning on the t.v. "what does blah blah blah mean" troy asked frustrated.

"look when I'm watching wrestling the words don't really matter anymore." chad said

-

-

somewhere not there. at a bar somewhere. " hey bartender give me another whiskey on the rocks." the guy said with a bit of a slur in his voice. the bartender turned to him. she smiled at him. "what's your name?" she asked

he looked up from his empty glass. "jack" he stated. "I'm Marie Ann and i think you need to go home. I'll call you a cab." she said picking up her phone. jack stopped her. "I'm not drunk i just need a damn glass of whisky cause some one drank the one i had before."

suddenly he stood up and lurched forword and threw up. he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "better yet call my son."

**an: well there it is. i don't think this one was as good. but it kind of helps you place the characters. i hope it made sense to you. luv u guys and thanks so much. keep reading and reviewing oxox redluv**


	4. problem at the boltons

**be cause i think the second chapter wasn't my best I've decided to give you chapter 3 so enjoy**

**Simon say**

it was now 1 am and troy was well into his sleep dreaming of pretty horses and rainbows. oh wait sorry that was my dream. troy was dreaming of sexy girls with almost nothing on. suddenly chads voice rang through his head.

troy was still eyeing the blond that was in front of him. she let her top fall to the floor as he licked his lips in anticipation. she leaded over to kiss him but then stopped he looked at her confused. "wake up troy" she spoke softly to him. but he shook his head stubbornly. "i don't want to".

then she spoke again but this time chads voice was heard. "dude, get the fuck up". suddenly troys eyes shot wide open as he let out the girliest scream you can think of. chad started laugh at his "brothers" stupidity.

"what the fuck was that?" chad ask trying to stop the laughter. "what do you want " troy ask glaring at chad whose laughter was only just subsiding. "some lady is on the phone for you" . chad said yawning. troy took the phone from chad

"hello"

"hi, is this troy"

"that what they call me"

"well it's about your father"

"why whats wrong with him, is he OK ?" troy asked frantically. his father was the only thing he had and he planed on keeping him as long as possible. even if it meant getting out of bed at 1'o clock in the morning for the third time that week to pick him up at his favorite bar.

-

-

troy threw his father's arm around him neck. "come on dad we gotta get to the car". jack pulled away from his son. "I'm not a child troy i can walk" he said almost walking into a pole. troy sighed. he knew that there would be no way of getting through to his father while he was drunk.

troy looked back at the woman standing at the door. "thank you Mrs. ..." he said waiting for her to state her name. "ms. montez" she said

troy stood shocked for a moment.he didn't no why but she seemed so familiar. almost as if he had seen her some where. and the name that seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place the name nor the face. "is some thing wrong" she asked confused at the teen. troy shook his head no before turning to locate his father who was taking a piss by a black Honda.

"dad" troy said frustrated. he sighed before saying "shake twice."

-

-

jack walked down stairs to the kitchen with a headache. troy, chad and Margret sat at the little island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "good morning honey" Margret said. "what's so good about it" jack growled pouring a mug of coffee. chad got up and put his plate into the sink. his phone rang.

"hello" he said. "Brittney hey how's it going" he said walking into the other room.

"sweetie are you OK you've been mopey all week." Margret said

"I'm fine" he stated dryly

"are you sure because you..."

"DAMN IT MARGRET NOT NOW" he yelled slamming his fist down on the table.

Margret stood up with her coffee. "well I'm sorry if i just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with my damn husband" she said in a shaky and low voice before walking out. this left troy and jack. jack sat there sipping his coffee not caring that he just upset his wife or that troy was sitting there looking at him with his arms crossed.

"this is the third time dad" troy said "you were in rehab for three months because of this"

"troy" jack spoke in a low volume. "I'm not going back to what i was" he said looking his son in the eye for the first time in a year. "i promise you . i made that promise to you and your..." jack stopped. and sipped his coffee.

troy knew what was about to slip. he was gonna say "i made that promise to you and your brother." troy looked down at his plate.

_jack wave to his two sons troy and jason and his wife Lucile. "i promise when i leave I'll be better just you wait and see" jack said turning a walking inside the big building._

_"mommy why are we leaving daddy at that place" jason asked._

_"mommy" "mommy" "mommy" Jason said repeatedly. "troy please keep your brother quiet" Lucile said to a 15 year old troy. "Jason be quite" troy said and an uninterested tone of voice._

_Jason started screaming and kicking the back of the drivers seat. Lucile turned in her seat to look at Jason "mom look at the road" troy said before hearing tired skid a crash and then nothing._

**an****: well that was it i hope you like it r & r xoxo red luv. ps: i love you**


End file.
